


Peace and Quiet

by MysticalMaiden21



Category: Fruits Basket (Anime), InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Crossover, Crack Pairings, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Slow Burn, maybe i'll continue this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalMaiden21/pseuds/MysticalMaiden21
Summary: In days when they can relax, Tohru uses the time to try and know InuYasha. But today, she reflects on their relationship and the impact it left on her.





	Peace and Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored so I wrote this.

Tohru sighed a deep sigh as she sat on the ground, breathing in the cool summer breeze. 

 

Summer had just arrived and school was over for the time being for Tohru. Yes, she can finally now put her books to rest and focus on her job and her mission to find the remaining pieces of the Shikon Jewel. It was a job that took much effort, especially when your battling against those who would use the jewel for their own selfish reasons but it was nice to relax.

 

Especially in days like this when the sky was a magnificent blue, no clouds were in sight, the breeze was nice and you can take a moments breath. 

 

Moments like this Tohru cherished because it gave her the time to actually find some peace. She closed her eyes and smiled blissfully before she hears a soft groan. 

 

Tohru opens her eyes and looks down on the ground. Next to her laying on the floor was her companion InuYasha.  

 

Tohru smiles at the sight of seeing InuYasha finally resting. It was rare for the half-demon to rest since, most of the time they were taking a break, he would wander off to look for any clues for the jewel shards or find any demons that were close by. 

 

Watching him asleep put some ease on Tohru since she was always worried about his health.  

 

She knew he didn't like it when she worried about him since he was half demon but, he's still part human as well and sometimes, there were times when his human self showed. They were brief but, InuYasha still bled like a human and can still get hurt even if he did heal fast.

 

Tohru sat on her knees and sat beside InuYasha very slowly so she wouldn't wake him. She fondly smiled seeing the peaceful look on his face. 

 

InuYasha quietly snored, his mouth was open just a tiny bit. His hands were tucked inside the sleeves of his kimono and his sword was safely tucked inside its stash. His arms were folded around the holds of the sword making it impossible for anyone to steal it from him. 

 

While she watched him, a small white butterfly flew in front of Tohru, catching her surprise. She giggles and watches it fly around her before landing on InuYasha's bangs. 

 

Tohru placed her hand over her lips, trying to contain the erupting laugh coming out. She clears her throat and finally the butterfly flies away leaving her alone with InuYasha. 

 

Tohru giggles some more before checking down on InuYasha again. 

 

She smiles fondly and slowly traces her finger down his bang, removing a strand from his eyes. 

 

She knows she's said this a million times but she's grateful that she met him. Before, she was recently an orphan living in the woods trying to get by without her mother. Suddenly, InuYasha comes into her life and now she can't possibly imagine her life without him. 

 

Despite how rough he was towards her the first time they met, she still showed him kindness and even offered him friendship. Although he always complained about being stuck with her because of the mission, there were times InuYasha showed he  _cared_ for her in his own way whether it be through his actions or little gestures.  

 

Tohru was grateful to meet InuYasha which was rare in these times since humans and demons weren't known to get along that well. But for Tohru, she knew the moment she first met him, he was good despite all of his flaws. 

 

He protected her.  

 

He made her laugh even if it was by accident.

 

In ways he showed he cared for her. 

 

When she was at her lowest or whenever she was down, he would try to cheer her up even if it was awkward for him. 

 

He made her feel brave in times she couldn't even imagine facing.  

 

InuYasha stirred in his sleep. Tohru froze in her spot. She was afraid that if she moved even a little or made a sound, InuYasha would wake up. And to her relief, he didn't.  

 

InuYasha yawns and turns to his left, his back facing her. He smacked his lips and continued to snore. 

 

Tohru sighed in relief. She sat down and looked up at the sky. 

 

She may not be brave or as tough as InuYasha. She may not have a sword as powerful as his. But one things for sure she'll always be there behind his back, ready to stand by his side and be there for him whenever he had problems. 

 

Because that's the kind of person Tohru is.  


End file.
